


something you want (say it, tell me)

by segyeros (nuages)



Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuages/pseuds/segyeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minjae doesn't ask for much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something you want (say it, tell me)

**Author's Note:**

> an excercise in doing something cute with nothing heavy in the theme or emotional content. i'm not too sure i excel in this department.

minjae is going to die of hyperthermia, she’s sure of it. she’s going to eventually lay here and slowly fade away, a sweaty lifeless husk under the scorching heat of the sun near han river, and it’s all because she couldn’t say no to one jo sumin.

“you have the worst ideas, unnie,” she says panting, trying and failing to catch up to sumin, who was happily bouncing around the park. her usual bright cheery self is still on display for the whole world to see despite the harsh weather.

(minjae would usually find it endearing, but she she’s far too busy being on the verge of death to do so now.)

“and you need to lighten up! this was a great idea,” sumin beams, channeling all the energy of the sun. she radiates, leaving behind her rays of pure energy.

(minjae supposes that she finds it endearing anyway.)

as they press further on, the heat becomes too much for minjae and her vision starts to blur. something catches her eye in the distance, something like a miracle, like a saviour, that she can’t believe it. she can’t.

“i’m seeing things,” she says under her breath. “i’m dying.” she clutches her chest and breathes deeply, adding more weight to each step she took. “i’m dying and we haven’t even had our first win.”

sumin sneaks a glance at her phone and gives her an unimpressed look. “you’re being overly dramatic. it’s barely below twenty-eight degrees out.” she turns around and continues down the path.

“unnie, tell me it’s real.”

“what is?” sumin turns back and asks with a furrowed brow, concern etched on her face. minjae couldn’t tell if it was true concern or just herself willing to play along.

“the…” she drawls out.

“yes?”

“the…” she holds even longer.

“minjae-ah?”

“the… ice cream vendor.”

sumin rolls her eyes. “yah! song minjae, you’re seriously the worst,” she lets out with a huff and crosses her arms, but the curve of the end of her lips was unmistakably a smile. “if i buy you ice cream will you stop complaining?”

minjae nods furiously, and settles herself on the nearest bench as she waves her goodbye. “you know my flavour!,” she says, closing her eyes to allow herself a few seconds of rest.

not even a minute later, she feels a cooling sensation pressing on her left cheek. she almost cries. “thank you unnie.” she takes the popsicle from sumin’s hand and rips the wrapper open, crushing it in her hands as she eyes the popsicle before her. she inhales the sweet scent of cherry before she takes it in her mouth and lets the flavour fill her tongue. she savours it some more before she rushes to finish the whole thing, letting the cold envelop her whole body.

“happy now?” sumin asks her, a smile on her face as she switches between minjae and her own popsicle. minjae knows she is contemplating giving it to her, but waits it out and lets her do the honor of offering.

instead, she goes in for something else. “unnie, can i have one more thing?”

sumin turns her body towards her fully, expecting to be met with another annoying request. minjae pushes loose strands of hair behind her ear. she inches forward, her lips meeting sumin’s for a second, a moment, and then pulling back.

sumin giggles. “was that meant to be romantic?”

minjae rolls her eyes. “i take it back then.”

“it was cute.” sumin says and minjae looks away. she stands up and grabs minjae’s hand. “let’s head home.”

minjae lets her upper body dramatically fall on the bench. “carry me, unnie,” she says exasperated.

“you’re too heavy!”

she looks up, eyes pleading, lips pouting, giving it her all. “please.”

minjae doesn’t ask for much.

sumin sighs. “fine.” she pushes her popsicle towards minjae and bends down. “take it and hop on.”

sumin always gives in.


End file.
